eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnbar Sheridan
A young man who just arrived to Toffee Town full of hopes of starting a new life full of experiences to help him move on from a very close loss. Works as a jeweler and is hoping to become a somewhat decent parental figure. Gifts LOVED GIFTS * Cut Geode, Raw Opal, Mystic Candle, Any kind of tea, Tea Set Collection “For me? Heavens! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!” LIKED GIFTS * Letter, Fairy Tale Collection, Animal Mug Unicorn, Crystal Ball, Incense, Orchid, Cat “Many thanks for the gesture, I will treasure it.” DISLIKED GIFTS * Romance Novel, Giant Pretzel, Cinnamon, Radish, Starcumber, Health Drink, Alcohol “...Well... it’s the intention what matters, right?” HATED GIFTS * Green Critter Box, Pretty Girl Mask, Devil Blood, Ghost Pepper, Xtreme Energy Drink “If you’ll excuse me for a moment...” *disappears* Personality GENERAL ATTITUDE Finnbar is considerate, polite, content and tries his best to have a positive outlook on life. He enjoys company but is very reserved about himself. He considers himself a gentleman and tries his very best to act like one by putting other people’s needs usually ahead of his, even to his own detriment, and carrying a moral code some may consider quite old-fashioned. He's very hard to anger and most of the time keeps comments and opinions to himself, he's prone to lie in order to avoid confrontation. GENERAL INTELLIGENCE Above average in theoretical matters, Finn grew up in a family where academics were paramount, making reading and trying his best to become as cultured as possible one of his priorities growing up to appease his parents, however, his skills with math are not very good, he knows enough to get by. Despite his good theoretical intelligence Finn was always drawn to the arts. He’s very interested in the physical and tactile aspect of the world and prefers to make things than to think things. BEYOND THE SMILING FAÇADE He is more insecure than he would ever admit out loud, sometimes to the point of believing his place is best as a supporting character than one to take the spotlight. Putting his needs as last in his list of priorities has lately begun to self inflict many frustrations and anxieties. He’s a bit of a sad soul from having denied himself several chances to be true to what his heart really desired. Regret has lately been a close friend of his after the death of his best friend, and while he’s trying his best to move past it, it’s harder than he expected. CURRENT EMOTIONAL STATE Finn is good at masking his grief by working hard on specific goals, his current one is to establish himself in Toffee Town to give Aina the kind of pure childhood experience he thinks the city won’t provide, and to carry out promises to his gone best friend. This ability to mask his emotions diminishes considerably when alcohol is involved, so he’s trying to keep away from drinking. History Finnbar was born in a distant city from a strict family of University professors, both scientists, that from a young age tried their very best to drive Finn’s interests towards the academic side of life, during his childhood play time was replaced with study time and toys were replaced with books. He doesn’t think much of those days, only of his fascination with regency and victorian era literature, which in many ways shaped the kind of man he wished to become. He truly considers the beginning of his life the moment he joined university in Citrus City and was exposed to different world views and people. There he met Keenan, a fellow Geology student who believed more in the heuristic approach to life, embracing discovery by one’s own means. Basically while Finn was someone who experienced the world through books, Keenan experienced with every single one of his senses. They quickly became good friends, despite their differences, and created a bond perhaps deeper than most. Their mutual fascination with what may be beyond the horizon of possibility, or beyond the stars fueled Finn with wonder and a desire to consume stories of all kinds, for he figured if there was something as limitless as the universe it was people’s imagination. Keenan seeing in him the potential of a creator, suggested he specialized in gemology, prompting him to dip his hands in jewel-crafting. Finn was surprised to find that Keenan perhaps knew him better than he knew himself, finding a new passion for designing and crafting unique pieces. Perhaps that was the start of his regret, when he realized Keenan knew him enough to know what was best for him, but not enough to realize the feelings he kept locked in his heart and never said out loud. Time passed by and they graduated with outstanding grades. Finn formally delivered the paper diploma to his parents as a silent ‘here’s what you wanted’ gesture, before moving on to work at a city jeweler as the resident appraiser, all the while still practicing crafting whenever he had the chance. Adulthood settled in and he was ready to face it with Keenan by his side, but he was not prepared for life to take them different ways sooner than later. What once was a duet soon became a set of three, a set in which he stood out like a sore thumb. Keenan found his match in a lovely woman and Finn as a good friend, supported him until the end. Even when crafting the engagement ring hurt like a stab in the heart. Years passed, bachelor parties, and weddings… baby showers to boot, and there he remained, an unconditional friend with unconditional love… only downside was that this was the kind of love that was unrequited. One winter night, Finn accepted to babysit his young goddaughter Aina while her parents left for a couple trip. Never had he expected that the wave they shared as they drove off would be the last. Now he finds himself with a head full of memories, a heart full of grief and a hand full of promise to a new start. “ You know… I’ve heard the stars shine the brightest in the countryside. Sounds like a good place to raise and grow.” Words that echoed in his mind from many moonlit nights staring together at the city sky, he could almost hear them in his voice. With the invitation still in his hand, new purpose found a place in his heart. Perhaps this was the chance he was waiting for, to give himself the space to heal and Aina a world of experiences that would make her father proud. He just wishes there was a way for him to see it… or for Finn to tell him. But there’s no way, or is there? Additional Info * He has taken Aina’s guardianship but has left her at his parent’s place while he sets sail to Toffee Town to try his luck, procure housing and then bring her over. * Below layers of clothing he wears the engagement ring he made for Keenan on a silver chain. * He was the one who suggested Aina’s name. * Writes letters to Aina every other day. * Is terrified of the idea of driving, specially during winter due to the accident. * Direct sunlight affect his eyes a lot and is prone to cause migraines after long exposures. * Is very superstitious and respectful of the occult despite his empirical upbringing. Perhaps because he truly wishes there is such a thing as ‘the other side’. * Is morbidly curious about the idea of mediums and the prospect to talk to his friend again. * Heavy weight, he can take his alcohol. But when it hits him he becomes a staple sad drunk. * Lately he has gotten on the habit of smoking when no one is looking. * Worries he’s not ready to raise another human being but feels indebted enough to give it a try. * Uses gloves a lot to hide the scars on his fingertips from wood carving. * While he’s still going through his period of mourning, he remains very hopeful of what the future holds. Playlist Gallery Category:Townsfolk